Wake me up, when the summer ends
by Chastidy
Summary: It's been six weeks since that fateful prom night. Relationships are in limbo while some of them have been stamped on. Some people are in denial of what they've done while others are finally facing up to who they have hurt. Only in 90210!
1. Chapter 1

_He got out of the car and ran to the crumpled body on the side of the road. He knelt beside the boy and felt for a pulse. It was there but barely. _

_"I need an ambulance right now, we're just on the side of Hillbrook Meadow, a kid's been his… he's unconscious… I don't know about 16 or 17. Look it only happened a minute ago… I don't know who, you need to get here now." _

_He snapped his cell shut and looked into the distance. The car was gone. It had left so fast that he hadn't gotten time to see the registration, only a glance. He looked down at the boys still frame. There was no blood. Just a swelling on his head. He checked the pockets of the boy's tuxedo for some id but they were empty. Poor kid had probably been coming home from the prom. He wondered about the driver in the other car. Had it been an accident? It didn't matter now. He flipped open his cell and was dialling just as he heard the sirens screech in the distance. _

_"Am I through to the cops? I need to report a hit and run"_

**Six weeks later.**

Harry Wilson had always loved summer. It was always his favourite time of year. As a high school principal he would spend all of August preparing for the new school year but June and July were his to do what he wanted with. He always made a point of spending time with his family. Every year they would take a vacation. June would be spent debating on where to go, planning out the itinerary and the building excitement. They would spend the first half of July on the vacation and spend the second half talking about how great it had been. He knew it was corny but it was his family tradition and his favourite time of year. This summer was different though.

"_Mom, Dad get in here"._

His family had spent June dealing with the police, different lawyers, counsellors and a huge amount of backlash for the community. Harry's job had been threatened, Debbie had lost more then half of the clients that she freelanced for and Dixon had been ordered to take time off work after a fight at the Peach Pit.

"_I… I can't get her to stop crying, she keeps shaking. __Annie, please, what happened?"_

Annie had barely left her bedroom since it happened. She had spoken to nobody outside of her family, the police and an attorney. He and Debbie had tried numerous different counsellors but none of them had any effect. Even when she spoke to him, Debbie or Dixon she couldn't make eye contact. It was as though the accident had sucked the life out of her.

"_I didn't… He came from nowhere… I only took my eyes off for a second and he- I think I-" _

They had hoped and prayed that the boy would live. He had been in a coma for almost two weeks when they finally turned his ventilator off. The family were devastated. The Wilson's had hoped at first that some sort of settlement would be arranged but there was nothing that could be done. The boy's family were devastated. They had lost their son. They wanted to make Annie suffer in any way possible. It was they only way that they could avenge him.

"_Annie, we have to call the police."_

Harry and Debbie were still in shock over how quickly everything had changed for their family. They were no longer carefree and close, everyone was uptight especially when with Annie. Dixon would act normal around his friends but it didn't take much to set him off. He was very protective of his sister and the threats and name calling would easily rile him. He had been like a rock to Annie. Even though Annie wasn't saying much, Dixon would fill her in on the everyday occurrences that she was missing by not leaving the house. Harry and Debbie wondered if he had told Annie what had happened with Erin Silver. Silver, who had once spent almost everyday at the Wilson's seemed to have abruptly vanished completely. Harry knew through Silver's sister, Kelly Taylor that she had gone to stay with her brother David and his wife in Japan but didn't know whether Dixon and Silver had parted on good or bad terms. His son's reluctance to tell him or Debbie what had happened spoke louder then words and because they all had their hands full with Annie, they had decided to let it go.

"_Dad, is Annie going to end up being sent away?"_

The decisions over whether or not Annie would go to trial were in the process of being made. The only fact that was on her side was that she was still a minor. Sixteen years old. She was so young but then again this was Beverly Hills where everybody wanted to grow up too quickly and then regretted it when they did. His daughter's friend and pupil at WestBev, Adrianna Tate Duncan had only just given up a baby. She too was sixteen years of age. Teenagers wanted to grow up too fast. He always said that but he knew that his actions from when he was a teenager spoke a lot louder then his words or lectures ever could.

"_How will anything be the same again, how can we get past this?"_

Harry wondered everyday if things would get better for his family. He wondered everyday if it was his fault for moving them to Beverly Hills. He wondered everyday if anything could have been done that fateful night to stop the chain of events from happening. But then, he also realised that there was no point in wondering because nothing could be changed. He and his family had to deal with this; they had to make Annie deal with her actions. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he figured that there was a good six weeks left in the summer. Everybody would be brought back together at some point.

He wondered how prom night had been for everybody else.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know Naomi, another week here might do you the world of good. There's lots of things we can still do. We –"

"Mother" Naomi Clark cut her off. "I adore you, and our four and a half weeks together has been great but it's time for me to go home."

Tracy Clark pouted and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "But I feel like we've hardly gotten to spend anytime together."

Naomi nodded, surprised at the force of the embrace. "Again mom, four and a half weeks."

She tried to shake her mother off. Four and a half weeks was enough. She had thought that by visiting New York, she would have an opportunity to hide out for a while and gather some composure after the events of the prom but to her shock and ultimate horror, her mother had become quite lonely in New York and was vying for company. They had spent the first two weeks in the Hamptons, the remaining two weekends in different spas and the days in between, they had shopped, gotten manicures, pedicures and dined out in the fanciest restaurants. While the upside of this was that Naomi looked great for her return to LA, the downside was that inside, she was still a mess.

Tracy sighed quietly. "I wish you'd think about my offer".

"No".

"But if you're having nothing but problems back in LA then a fresh start will do you good."

Naomi shook her head firmly. Her mother had been entertaining the idea of her moving to New York long before she had even arrived and Naomi had no intention of following through. As much as she hated the place right now, Beverly Hills was still her home.

"I do miss you Naomi." Tracy sounded hurt and Naomi softened.

"I know you do mom and I miss you too but I'm not going to run away from my problems". She looked at her mother sadly. "I wish you would do the same".

Tracy nodded awkwardly and released Naomi from her embrace. "OK well you better go, I don't think that you'll be waiting long and I hope your flight will be pleasant." Naomi rolled her eyes and the hard exterior returned. "Yeah ok mom have fun, let me know when you're out of denial and ready for reality". Before Tracy could say another word, her youngest daughter stormed through the terminal.

"Man summer sucks", Navid said as he tossed the football to Dixon.

Dixon caught it expertly and shook his head. "Tell me about it". The boys had been playing all morning and Dixon found that without a group the experience was very boring. "You wanna go get food?" he asked tossing the ball back to Navid.

"No man, I gotta eat with the family. You know the rules." Ever since Navid had moved back home, his parents had reinforced the family meal rule with no exceptions. It didn't bother Navid, he was just relieved that they hadn't attempted to stop him seeing Adrianna. "Besides", he continued, "aren't you banned from the Peach Pit?"

Dixon laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not banned. That fight wasn't my fault and Nat just thought I should take time off for personal reasons."

"Speaking of those reasons"… Navid threw the football back to Dixon. "Naomi's back tonight".

Dixon froze. His face turned stony. "I didn't know that. Adrianna tell you that?". He tried to keep a calm exterior.

Navid nodded. "She's picking her up from the airport tonight. I just thought… well you know maybe Annie would want to know that she's back?"

"For what? Annie doesn't leave her room. Do you really think that Naomi coming home is going to make her feel different?"

Navid shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought that you should know. To prepare yourself, in case you bump into her….."

"Prepare myself? What're the chances that I'll ever see her? There's nothing going on this summer, everybody is away and the few people that are here can't even make eye contact with me because of what happened with Annie…. And with Silver"

Dixon trailed off feeling lame. Navid only knew the outlines of what had happened between him and Silver during and after the graduation party. After six weeks, Dixon still wasn't ready to talk about it. Navid was a good friend though and would never pry for information.

"Face it Navid" he said throwing the football back to him, "it's just you and me this summer".

Navid missed the football and instead watched it tumble down his driveway. He walked across his garden to Dixon. "All I'm saying is that… well maybe Naomi coming home could help Annie".

Dixon rolled his eyes at Navid. "Navid you're a nice guy and all that but c'mon, you really trust that witch? After all that she started? After she led that attack at Annie? She changed –"

"Whoa Dixon chill". Navid held up his arms in defence. "I'm not asking you to trust her, I don't know how I feel about Naomi but I know that I trust Adrianna… and she- well she says that a lot more went down then what we saw and she doesn't believe that Naomi would lose her temper with Annie like that unless she really thought that she had betrayed her. She may be a bitch sometimes but she's not callous."

Dixon nodded and regained his cool." Annie would never sleep with Liam, she would never sleep with anyone unless she thought it would be special and all that girly crap that girls want. She's not like that."

"I know Dixon." Navid said understanding. "But like I said, none of us were there and something must have happened… and maybe if Naomi was to come home and we could get her to believe us or at least tell us why she thinks Annie did that.. well maybe Annie might face up to things or at least venture out into your front lawn."

Dixon remained stiff but he managed a smile. "OK man, whatever you think. Let's just see what happens".

Navid smiled at slapped his friend at the back. "Excellent. Now let's play some video games".

Dixon looked toward the football. "But what about football?"

"Dude it's been six weeks, I suck!"

Naomi walked dejectedly threw the airport. She felt bad about leaving on a bad note with her mother but the woman frustrated her too much. She could no longer understand what was keeping her in New York. Her marriage breakdown was a distant memory, her fake son was a distant memory. There was nothing to keep her in New York any more but she had her family waiting for her in LA and this didn't seem to be enticing to her at all.

Naomi was tired of being the adult with her. It was bad enough that she was more or less supporting Jen financially but the fact that she had to come to New York and emotionally support her mother was pushing her over the edge. She was sick of playing the grown up. She had her own problems. Problems her mother barely knew about but yet she could face them. Naomi was going back home. She wasn't going to let her problems swallow her up like her mother was doing. She was going to face them head on. She was needed back home. Her best friend was going through a very difficult time and Naomi wanted to be there for her. Adrianna was trying to hide her confusion and devastation by throwing herself back into work but Naomi knew that her friend needed someone to talk to and emails and phone calls wouldn't be enough. She'd blown enough friendships in her life to know that Adrianna was too important to ignore over all the problems that had occurred after prom night.

"_Someone called the cops"._

Naomi and Jen had gotten lucky that night. Jen had been in highschool with one of the officers that had been called to the house. She worked er charm and no charges had been pressed. The boy who had died hadn't been attending their party and Annie had been gone for hours so Jen and Naomi were free from blame of the tragic ordeal.

"_Naomi, it was Annie. She was the one who hit that boy with her car. Apparently she hit him and fled and then admitted to it last night."_

Sometimes Naomi felt guilty over what had happened. Other times she didn't. She would never wish what had happened on anyone because it was a horrible and life changing ordeal for all involved. She had even initially felt guilty. Adrianna had doubted Annie doing that, Navid had doubted it, Ethan had doubted it, at one point even she herself had doubted it. Once her mind cleared, she felt it could have been an honest mistake for Annie's shawl to have been left there and had even planned to go and speak with her former friend about the events that had gone down.

"_Naomi, I saw them go into your room together. I didn't stop them because I didn't think that he would do that to you but once I saw her come out, it was obvious that they had slept together"._

The confirmation had felt like a slap in the face but Naomi trusted her sister and couldn't se any reason for her to lie to her about something that serious. As much as she hated Annie though, she hated Liam more. He had treated her so badly but she had never given up on him and then she finally believed him to have let her in when he betrayed her in the worst possible way. Everyday she wondered had it just been a game to him.

"_Naomi it's Liam, I know I screwed up, I need to speak to you"_

She had erased his message and hadn't heard anything from him since. It hurt her that he hadn't tried harder but it hadn't surprised her. It was for the best.

Naomi's thoughts were interrupted by the announcement of her boarding gate closing. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had lost track of time. She raced towards the gate just as she could see the last few passengers boarding. As she ran, she tried to awkwardly shuffle through her bag for her boarding pass. She didn't see the passenger that walked out in front of her though and ran straight into her. Ten seconds later, they were both on the ground with their belongings scattered everywhere.

"Damn it you moron," the passenger shouted angrily without looking at her. "You don't watch wear you're going?"

Naomi was too shocked to think of a comeback. She recognised the laptop case, she recognised the movie magazines, she recognised the outfit and she knew the girl well enough to know that she shouldn't be in New York.

"Silver?" she said astonished.

Erin Silver froze in her knelt position. Her expression of anger changed to one of matching astonishment as she recognised the voice. She looked up slowly and gave Naomi a tiny smile.

"Hey there."

"Silver what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Japan?"

"How do you know that?"

"Because Ms. Taylor told Ade who told me."

Silver climbed to her feet and looked around sharply. "Well I was in Japan.. but then well-"

Naomi arched an eyebrow. "You know Silver, there's only one reason that I could imagine has you in New York."

Silver's shoulders fell. She knew that she was caught out. Before she could say anything, a familiar looking man approached the two girls and placed an arm on Silver. An arm which she immediately shook off.

"Well Naomi Clark," he said smiling at her. "It's been a long time and I had heard that your mother was living here now. Are you coming back to LA with Erin and me then?"

Naomi looked at Mel Silver and his grimacing daughter and smiled. "You know Mr. Silver it is a small world-"

"Too small," Silver muttered.

Naomi slipped in between the two of them and linked with the both of them. "Exactly Erin, too small and I just can't wait to find out how exactly you two have ended up on my flight home to LA." She smiled at both of them. Mel smiled back and Silver rolled her eyes.

Naomi led them both towards the gate excited to find out not only how Silver had ended up in New York but also why Mel Silver was returning to Beverly Hills.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't you even want lunch?". Constance followed her daughter around the house in frustration. "You haven't eaten all day."

Adrianna Tate Duncan looked up at her mother impatiently. "I can't mom, I've too much to do. By the time I get to my agent and we talk about the script, it'll be almost time to pick Naomi up from the airport." She found her bag and stuffed her phone into it. "Seriously, sometimes it's like there aren't enough hours in the day."

Her mother put her arm around her and guided her to a nearby couch. "Then stop. Sit down and relax." She paused for a moment. "Your agent can wait another few days."

Adrianna looked at her mother, surprised to hear her say the words had come from her and very surprised that they weren't the words that she wanted to hear. She sat down but was immedietly uncomfortable. "No mom, I want to do it now. I can't take another month of sitting around doing nothing. I need to keep busy."

Constance looked at her in despair. "You need to be careful." She paused. "Did you meet with Ms. Taylor this morning?"

Adrianna nodded and continued to shift around on the couch.

"How did it go?"

Adrianna rolled her eyes. "It went fine mom, we talked about my feelings for two hours."

"Well does she think it's a good idea for you to go back to work?"

"As a matter of fact she thinks it's a great idea. She thinks it's a good idea that I would keep busy."

Constance seemed to consider this and relented. "No big roles ok? If you're that determined to get back into acting then fine but tell your agent from me that you are only going for small parts."

Adrianna smiled and kissed her mother before heading out for the door.

"I mean it Adrianna", he mother called after her. "No big parts, I'm going to ring that agency later on to make sure."

"Bye mom". Adrianna shut the door after her, safe in the knowledge that her mother wouldn't call. She was due in at the restauraunt in an hour and would be too busy to even remember their conversation. She almost felt a little guilty for not being entirely honest with her. The truth was that Ms. Taylor had been against her going back to acting and told her that she shouldn't put herself under any pressure. Adrianna shook off the guilt though with the knowledge that her mother would be more then happy to not be working the countless hours that she did to ensure that they could meet their mortgage payments. By returning to acting, she would be able to afford to give her mother the break that she needed.

* * *

Dixon knocked on Annie's door cautiously.

"Sup sis, you wanna grab a bite to eat?"

No reply.

"So, Navid and I were talking about doing a roadtrip this weekend. Maybe get Adrianna in on it as well. You know I don't want to be the third wheel to them two so I was thinking that maybe you'd come and keep me company?"

No reply.

Dixon sighed. He wanted to tell his sister that Naomi was returning today. He didn't expect that it would make a huge difference but he was hoping that it would evoke some sort of response.

"Annie please, just talk to me. Say anything."

Nothing.

Dixon waited five more minutes before walking down the hallway. Truth be told he hadn't expected much, his mother had told him that Annie had been in a bad mood since the solicitor had visited that morning. He had just thought and hoped that she might want to talk to him. As he entered the kitchen he saw his mother crying and his father comforting her. Neither saw him. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to get out.

He grabbed his keys and left.

* * *

"OK so let me get this straight," Naomi raised a quizzical eyebrow at Silver. "You went to Japan to spend time with David and Donna plus baby, after almost a month you decided to go back home so David suggested flying to New York first and when you got here –", Naomi paused suddenly looking across the aisle to wear Mel Silver was sleeping soundly with a book in his lap, she lowered her voice, "- your dad was waiting for you?".

Silver nodded expressionlessly. Naomi continued in disbelief. "And then David went back to Japan and left you staying with him?"

Silver nodded again.

"And you actually stayed?"

"It's not like I had a choice," Silver whispered sharply.

"You could have called Kel- Ms. Taylor".

Silver through her eyes up to heaven. "And say what? Besides she was all for it. Apparently her and David both decided that I needed to let go of some of my anger regarding Mel." She looked over at father in distaste. "Apparently he agrees too."

Naomi sniggered. "Why didn't you just make a run for it? Silver shot her a filthy look. "What?" she said defensively. "I mean it would be very rebellious of you, I thought you liked that kind of stuff."

Silver shook her head. "I'm not going to run away from it Naomi, I think I'm a little more mature then that."

"Oh please running away is exactly your thing, in fact isn't that why you went to Japan in the first place, to get away from Dixon." Naomi paused for effect. "Or was it Ethan?"

Silver's face went pale. "How do you know about that?" she asked hoarsely.

Naomi shrugged. "Ethan told me."

"You talked to Ethan?" Silver was in disbelief.

"Why're you looking at me all spaced out? It's not that weird, I mean we did date for years and besides he needed somebody to talk to after you bailed to the other side of the world and all his friends stopped talking to him."

"They stopped talking to him?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Ex boyfriend of boys sister kisses boys girlfriend. C'mon Silver, even I know that you're not that clueless. How did you think it would end?"

"Does everyone know?"

"Not everyone but I think I think that he took Dixon's hate a little hard. He was pretty torn up about it before her left".

"He emailed me."

"No way. What did he say?"

"Just that he was in Montana and it felt good to get away. He didn't think that Dixon would ever forgive him and he felt like he had made way to many mistakes this past year to be able to go back." Silver looked away sadly. "I didn't reply".

Naomi felt bad for her former friend. She nudged her playfully. "Oh c'mon it's not all bad… I'm sure things will pick up once you get home."

"Yep," Silver deadpanned, "I can hang out with Mel instead".

Naomi rolled her eyes and patted her on the arm.

"There's that optimism that I love.

* * *

Three hours later, Dixon was still driving.

He didn't know where he was going but he didn't want to go back. He was tired. Being at home exhausted him. He loved his sister very much but he didn't know how much longer he could continue to be strong for her. He hated watching his mother cry every second day.

He was lost.

He was angry.

He was scared.

He was lonely.

He stopped the car on a familiar country road. The surrounding silence overwhelmed him. He hit the driving wheel hard and then buried his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths.

Five minutes later he had gathered himself and was turning back the way he came. He felt a little better and calmer. His head was clear again.

He would repeat the process again tomorrow.


End file.
